El hijo de Harry Potter
by Darksniels
Summary: ¿Puedes disfrutar de toda la fama que tienen tus padres? ¿O simplemente sentirte presionado por estas? Si al fin y al cabo no te reconocen por ti mismo...


___Este fic participa en el reto "____Tu personaje preferido" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

Bien; hola a todos. Si, sigo vivo, aunque no se si a esto que estoy haciendo se le puede llamar vida. Yo le digo trabajar, comer, dormir y no escribir: osea, no es vida xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Como tengo tiempo sin escribir creo que he perdido algo la practica, y espero que no sea algo tan drástico. Este fic se ubica directamente en la continuidad de la serie "Dailey Lawler" (Mi fic principal). Voy a hacerle un segundo capitulo, algo mas corto, e incluso mejorare este en muchos aspectos, porque perfecto no es, para nada xDDD

Bien, creo que regresare a mis actualización en cuanto mas rápido yo pueda. Y les prometo, a quienes sean mis seguidores, un dibujo de James Sirius Potter, porque a se lo merece por ser de mis personajes favoritos :)

PD: La narración puede ser algo extraña, ya que estaba intentando algo nuevo, y ustedes me dicen como resulto todo.

**Desclaimer:** La grandiosa y sorprendente J.K. no seria tan grandiosa ni sorprendente si la saga de Harry Potter me perteneciera xDDDD

* * *

Después de una buena búsqueda, un gnomo venía con las manos vacías cuando esperaba poder haber obtenido una jugosa raíz de sauce mágico, pero la perseverancia apremia, lo intentaría al día siguiente. El pequeño gnomo se ubicó en su madriguera pero para variar se sentaría en el borde de la entrada con su vista ante el atardecer que se celebraba ese día.

Veía totalmente consumado el hermoso color del cielo en esa zona nada infectada por los humanos, las colinas irían ocultando al sol de poco a poco hasta se extinguiera la luz solar, al menos por ese día; y en cambio llegara, para verse claramente en todo el cielo, la luna para cubrir toda zona con su tenue luz. Llegarían también las estrellas como el remplazo de las nubes, y particularmente ese gnomo sentía una gran satisfacción de ver esos destellantes cuerpos, ya que era lo único que le subía el ánimo cuando llegaba con las manos vacías y tenía que conformarse con raíces simples de plantas.

Pero, esta historia no es de este gnomo, y nunca fue de él; ya que su verdadero dueño se mostraría en poco.

Repentinamente el pobre gnomo quedó en el suelo cuando fue arrollado por una persona que venía corriendo a gran velocidad.

Lo que le faltaba: Encontrarse con un humano. El gnomo se levantó del suelo y vio como la figura que lo arrolló, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, ni si quiera de que este gnomo era uno que meditaba sus problemas (O hasta donde le permitiera su corta capacidad mental).

El gnomo se giró, viendo de donde se supone que había venido esa persona. Seguro provino de la casa más cercana que había cerca de donde el gnomo prefirió hacer su madriguera; curiosamente esta casa también tenía el mote de "La madriguera".

Intrigado el gnomo se apartó de su hogar para ver un poco de cerca la casa. Justo de ahí se escuchaba varios gritos de otros humanos, todos de diferentes edades.

El gnomo se giró nuevamente y en vez de entrar en su madriguera y olvidar todo eso, de una siguió al humano que le arrollo, corriendo con sus cortas piernas lo más rápido que pudiera.

Pero creo que tal vez la historia este algo muy avanzada, por lo que se debería regresara un poco de tiempo atrás.

Todo esto comenzó un 14 de Enero del año 2005, cuando Ginevra Weasley estaba vociferando montones cosas vulgares a su esposo Harry Potter, en un momento así hasta Voldemort tendría miedo de esa mujer y su peligrosa lengua. Bien, en fin, ese día era el nacimiento de James Sirius Potter, que algún día crecería par…

_‒Un momento, ¿No crees que estás llevando esto mucho tiempo atrás? ‒el más allá era un lugar muy interesante. Todo el mundo podía encontrarse con gente que alguna vez conoció; incluso podían reunirse como si nunca__ hubieran muerto. Y ahí estaba, Sirius interrumpiendo._

_‒Lo lamento, no sabía que tenías un problema con mi forma de narrar ‒__habló__ James levantándose las gafas._

_‒No lo tengo. Es simplemente que nos aburrirás a todos contando cada detalle del nacimiento del chico._

_‒Bien, puedo porque es mi nieto y lleva mi nombre,‒ dice James intentando de que no le revoquen la narración._

_‒Pues también lleva el mío ‒se cruza de brazos‒. Y si nos basamos en eso, deberíamos hacer que la historia está más centrada._

_‒Pero…_

_‒Sin peros, Cornamenta. Es lo mejor, para todos._

_‒Oh, está bien ‒y con un delicado asentimiento prosigue._

James Sirius Potter creció siendo el primer hijo del famoso mago que derrotó al mago tenebroso, Voldemort, y fue el único hijo durante casi un año, cuando su hermano Albus Severus Potter…

_‒Siempre me he preguntado porque decidieron ponerle semejante nombre ‒y ahora Sirius Black interrumpía nuevamente la narración._

_‒ ¡Canuto! Quiero contar bien la historia, y no puedo si que constantemente interrumpes ‒James, abuelo, se levanta abruptamente de su asiento. Pero ni pudo pensar en cómo reclamaría a su mejor amigo ya que palideció mientras veía a alguien llegar._

_‒ ¡Ustedes dos cállense! ‒Lily Potter se acercó molesta‒. James, o cuentas bien la historia o le digo a Remus que lo haga. Y tu Sirius, dejarás que la historia avance sin interrupciones, ya que puedo fácilmente llamar a…_

_‒ ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! Me callo, me callo ‒y como un niño corrió hasta ocultarse de la mirada ardiente de Lily._

_‒Bien._

_‒Gracias querida, mejor sigo ‒respondió James, carraspeó y siguió con la historia._

_Lily se alejó hasta una mesa donde le esperaba un hombre de cabello grasoso, que les mostraba la lengua a James y a Sirius desapercibidamente._

James estaba en su recamara recolectando todo lo que le faltara por organizar en el equipaje, la primera versión en la que el ordenó el baúl era sólo un montón de cosas unas sobrepuestas sobre otras; su madre fue quien se dio cuenta de semejante desastre y acomodó todo con una onda de varita. Ahora todo estaba pulcramente acomodado.

‒ ¡James, es hora de ir a donde la abuela! ‒dijo la voz de su padre desde la entrada de la casa. James cogió su bolsa de Sortilegios Weasley, algo que era imprescindible, y la arrojó cerca del baúl.

Se llevó su varita directo a un bolsillo ya que si tenía suerte podría practicar algo de magia en "La Madriguera". Bajo, saltando las escaleras y ahí le esperaba Albus que le veía melancólico.

‒Al, no pongas esa cara ‒James intento de animar a su hermano, pero éste no se dejaba‒. Ya sabes lo que mamá dijo, el año que viene podrás ir tú también.

Pero no cambio mucho su expresión, el niño sólo fingió una sonrisa y salió corriendo a donde su padre, y mientras esos dos estuvieran juntos se veían como una sola persona pero en diferentes edades.

Su madre Ginny, y Lily los veían juntas desde la cocina con sus flameantes cabelleras rojas. Albus iría con su papá y Lily con mamá… Lo típico…

¿Y entonces con quién iría James?

Su expresión se arrugó como si fuera a hacer un puchero, pero sacudió sus pensamientos y fueron todos a donde la chimenea.

Primero salió James, tosiendo humo verde, después Lily y Ginny, y por últimos Albus y Harry.

‒Llegaron ‒dijo una voz que se esparció por toda la casa y una señora regordeta y bajita apareció por la puerta. Su cabello rojo flameante destellaba muchos cabellos blancos. Rápidamente Albus y Lily fueron hasta sus brazos mientras ella les besaba muchas veces.

James intentó de pasar de largo pero fue cogido del brazo por su madre.

‒James ‒dijo en tono firme mientras le miraba con una mirada filosa.

‒Déjalo, querida ‒la abuela Molly alzó la cabeza y miró a ambos‒. Tal vez sólo tiene de vergüenza de besar a su abuela ‒una cara llena de dolor era lo que mostraba en ese momento.

James sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, como sentía sus mejillas calentarse y la culpa dominarle. Puso los ojos en blanco y de en menos de lo que veía estaba abrazando a su abuela pref…

_‒Ni si quiera lo digas ‒amenazo Lily a James, abuelo, quien le tembló el labio ante semejante tono. Todos los que estuvieran escuchando el relato se fijaban en cualquier cosa que resaltara en el más allá. Ni Nymphadora, ni Remus, ni Ojoloco; quienes eran los que mayor autoridad parecía presentar en el grupo; le ayudaron. James buscó apoyo, que sabía que no encontraría, en un sillón grande color purpura, la persona que lo solía ocupar llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar ahí._

_‒No intentes nada ‒le susurró Remus desde su mesa con Nymphadora. James asintió, le sonrió a su esposa y siguió con la historia._

La hora de la cena llegó. Todo el comedor había sido ocupado por la gran cantidad de personas que estaban ahí ese día. Un tipo de fiesta que tenían antes de que empezara el curso en Hogwarts.

Las conversaciones variaban entre los distintos temas, muchas veces sólo palpaban algo, y en otros casos se profundizaban en ello.

‒Dominique, ¿Estás emocionada? ‒preguntó George a su sobrina, pero la respuesta nunca llegó ya que la muchacha se ruborizó, negándose a responder‒. Vale, tomaré eso como un sí.

George en secreto colocó una pequeña habichuela dentro de la ensalada de Bill.

‒ ¿Qué hay de ti, Jamie? ‒y entonces James sintió la mirada de todos posarse en él.

Se encogió de hombros y dio un bocado al puré‒ Lo normal, yo creo.

Pero el silencio siguió entre la mesa, Ron fue el único que se preocupó en sonreír.

‒Bien, es algo bueno de que estés tranquilo ‒dijo Hermione mirando a James. Aunque estas reuniones solían ser muy divertidas, no podía evitar sentir que todo ese día iba a girar sobre él.

‒Aunque es algo común que puedas sentir miedo, nervios, incluso ganas de querer no ir ‒comentó Percy que esquivo la mirada de Audrey y de su madre‒, la fama de Harry podría abrumarle.

Y el silencio se volvió más tenso e incómodo que antes.

‒Bien, no necesariamente ‒dijo Hermione intentando de calmar la situación.

‒Bien, apoyo a Percy ‒concordó Fleur mientras cortaba el pollo en salsa de agua miel, toda la mesa volteó a mirarla‒. Harry es muy famoso, es el campeón del torneo de los tres magos, el niño que vivió, y él terminó con Voldemort. Y bueno, Ginny también fue una muy famosa jugadora de Quidditch. Por lo que si alguien sufriría de ser abrumado por esa presión es James.

‒ ¿Y porque no Lily, o Albus? ‒intervino Ginny.

‒James es el primero. Si yo fuera él, sentiría miedo de empezar Hogwarts donde todo el mundo me desconocería a no ser por el título del hijo del elegido.

Y era muy cierto, James desde el primer momento que recuerda siempre había sido reconocido por su padre, y no por el mismo. Si no fuera por los múltiples primos que tenía él no tendría amigo alguno; todo el mundo sólo quería ser amigo del hijo de un famoso.

¿Y quién pensaba en James, sólo en James?

El joven James bajó la mirada, como si su plato fuera muy interesante. La discusión se había armado en grande, todo el mundo hablaba y comentaba desde su punto de vista. Harry intentaba de mediar entre ellos, pero sin resultado alguno.

Incluso los más jóvenes hablaban entre ellos del tema, y todo eso sólo lo hacía sentir como un animal enjaulado del que todo el mundo hablaba, sin pensabar en lo mucho que James pudiera sufrir.

Pero él estaba triste, y todo el mundo sólo hablaba de lo muy triste que estaba en lugar de alegrarle…

¿Cuándo dejaría de ser ignorado?

Si toda su vida iba a ser así, por qué no escapar a vivir en un bosque.

No quería llorar, ni lo estaba haciendo, pero sentía como si repentinamente pudiera hacerlo.

Inesperadamente una explosión expulsó un gran humo naranja y olor a cítricos cuando Bill intento de adentrarse en su ensalada. James tan rápido como pudo se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo lejos del comedor. Fue directo al patio trasero de la casa y, sin intenciones de detenerse, siguió corriendo.

Rápidamente detrás de él sonaban las voces de toda la familia llamarle y gritarle desde la casa. El frio de la noche no le importó en nada.

Sólo quería correr hasta un lugar donde pudiera estar en paz, no se daría cuenta si se encontrara con una seta saltarina, sólo quería llegar hasta la cima de una colina donde ver el cielo estrellado.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, haciendo que las lágrimas desaparecieran en el viento, queriendo que sus sentimientos desaparecieran de la misma manera.

¿Alguna vez dejaría de sentirse de esa manera; con ese peso en sus hombros?

¿Podría conocer a alguien que lo juzgue sin involucrar a su padre en el intento?

¿Cuándo sería apreciado por sí mismo?

¿Cuándo James tendría a alguien? Así como Lily tiene a su mamá Ginny, y Albus a su papá Harry.

Mentiría si dijera que ese niño de once años tenía las respuestas a sus interrogantes, ya que en ese instente sólo tenía ese sentimiento de agobio que intentaba disipar mirando a las estrellas. Todo esto bajo la mirada de un gnomo detrás de un arbusto.

Sin saber que algún día nunca tendrá esas preguntas de nuevo en su cabeza.

Él era el hijo de Harry Potter, y Ginny Weasley; pero sólo quería ser él…

Ser James Sirius Potter…

Nada más, y nada menos.

_‒Y eso es todo ‒concluyó James. Vio como algunos de los presentes tenían los ojos llorosos, como Lily se moría de ganas de poder abrazar a su nieto en esos momentos. Todo el mundo agradeció la historia que dio James, y cada uno siguió con un camino._

_Sirius y Remus se reunieron con James al frente de del sillón purpura, esperando como si algo repentino pasara._

_‒Pobre Jamie ‒dijo Remus y los otros dos asintieron._

_‒Si no hubiera muerto quizás James no se sentiría tan sólo –dijo el abuelo del mencionado. Cerró los ojos durante un minuto intentando respirar en paz‒. ¿seguimos sin saber noticas de Dumbledore?_

_‒No ‒respondió Sirius mostrándose desilusionado‒, es como si hubiera desaparecido de repente._

_‒Dónde sea que este, seguro estará haciendo algo bueno ‒sonó la voz de Snape que caminaba al lado de Lily._

_‒Quejicus tiene razón, tal vez, incluso después de muerto, este intentando de mantener la calma en el mundo mágico._

_Y sin ninguna palabra más, los cinco juntos observaron el asiento vacío, donde una pluma de Fénix era lo único que había._

Había pasado varios minutos, y ya no se sentía tan mal. Con la manga de su chaqueta se limpió el rastro que dejaron sus lágrimas, de a poco se levantó del suelo, y fue bajando la colina mientras el gnomo le seguía el paso con un andar somnoliento.

Siempre tendría otra oportunidad al día siguiente para responderse sus preguntas… pero por hoy sólo le bastaba volver a la madriguera y terminar la comida. Incluso si su padre y su madre les esperaran en la puerta de la casa, tomados de la mano; preguntándole que ocurrió, o le riñan completamente.

Él era el hijo de Harry Potter; pero él era James Sirius Potter.


End file.
